


The Unknowable

by Soulstoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Pregnancy, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Multiple Penetration, Other, Rape, Tentacle Monsters, belly bulge, extreme penetration, monster birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Ben is excited to have been chosen as the vessel that will carry the heir of his God, T'Thargan the Unknowable, until one mistake changes everything.T'Thargan is unknowable for a reason.Mind the tags.





	The Unknowable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea_of_eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_of_eternity/gifts).

Ben can't tell if it is nerves or excitement he feels as he is led toward the opening of the cave. Many years ago when the gods rose from the depths, cults formed around each one. Ben was born into the cult of T'Thargan the Unknowable. 

At a ceremony a week ago, he was chosen to bring about a great blessing for the cult, T'Thargan is in need of a vessel to produce an heir. Ben has spent the past week in ceremonies preparing his body and mind for the encounter, swallowing down potions to rearrange his body to accommodate his god's heir, and being blessed and anointed by the priests who are in communion with the god. 

He's wearing nothing but a loosely flowing red robe and a ceremonial blindfold. Looking upon the god directly causes all who see him to instantly forget all they know of him. He is known as The Unknowable for a reason.

The rest of the cultists leave him as he enters the mouth of the cave, he must take it from here alone, he can only return to the village once it is finished.

He walks deeper into the cave, blindly stumbling until he finds the altar and feels for a place to light the incense that will alert the god to his presence.

Barely a moment passes before he feels something wrap around his ankle and he stumbles to the ground. He feels as the robe is peeled off of him and another tendril wraps around his other ankle, spreading his legs and pulling him into the air. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. The entire village took part in stretching him open for the occasion, and besides, he has been faithful his entire life so he knows his god would never harm him.

Still, being told what would happen and actually experiencing it are two different things. There is no preamble as he feels the first tentacle enter him where he is still stretched and open from the ceremony, each villager wanting to have a part in bringing the heir of their god into the world.

He gasps as he feels the tentacle push in deeper than he would have thought possible as more wrap around him to hold him in place, not that he would ever dream of moving. He feels amazingly full as more tentacles slide into him, testing his limits as they stretch him wider. The pressure is immense.

He imagines how this must look from the outside, himself pulled up into a loving embrace by his god as he is filled completely. He pictures is hole stretched obscenely wide as his god enters him, and pictures his belly bulging from the tentacles pushed deep inside. 

His blindfold is knocked loose as he is repositioned, so he closes his eyes quickly before he can catch a glimpse and forget why he is here. He tries not to feel disappointed as one by one the tentacles withdraw from his body, leaving him feeling open and painfully empty. 

For a moment he worries that maybe the god has changed his mind, or found him unsuitable. He pictures walking back into the village and telling the priests that he was rejected and a new vessel must be chosen. He can't imagine the shame he would feel.

His mind is racing a mile a minute as he feels something huge press against his rim. His eyes shoot open in surprise before he can stop himself.

_"What the fuck is that!?_ he thinks to himself, staring at the monster that has him in it's grip. It is huge and slimy, consisting of many thick tentacles all originating from an enormous torso. It looks down on him with too many eyes to count and he feels a spike of fear that he might not survive this. 

Pain shoots through his body as the largest tentacle pushes into him, nearly as big around as his thigh and he wonders how he hasn't torn open from the sheer size of it. All he can do is watch in horror as his belly bulges out when it presses in further before withdrawing completely and pressing back inside, working up a rhythm. This doesn't seem possible.

The pain and fullness is indescribable, and yet somehow there is no blood as his body opens up to accept the massive appendage. He nearly passes out when the tentacle comes to a shuddering stop inside him, emptying what seems like gallons of fluids inside as well as something large and solid, nearly the size of his head. 

The object stays inside him as the creature pulls out, gradually lowering him down to the floor of the cave before retreating into the depths of the nearby water.

Ben looks around for any clue as to where he is. The last thing he remembers is heading to a meeting in the village square, although he can't for the life of him remember what that meeting was about. Huge swaths of his memory seem to be missing, something that is almost as alarming as the object still lodged deep within his body, making his belly stick out and look almost pregnant. 

His eyes land on a pile of red cloth against the wall of the cave. A gush of fluid pours out of him as he tries to stand and move toward it to have something to cover himself with before trying to find his way back to safety. He doesn't know when that _thing_ will be back, all he knows is he doesn't want to be here when it happens.

Each step is painful as it feels like his pelvis has been pried apart by the intrusion. He reaches behind himself to assess the damage to his ass and is relieved to feel that there is no blood and all his organs are still inside. His hole is swollen and still hanging open slightly, but maybe with time he can heal.

He pulls the red robe on and walks toward the mouth of the cave. He sees a trail and hopes that it will lead him back home. His movement is slow as he makes his way back into the village, it takes all of his strength to keep moving, but he knows if he wants a chance to survive he has to make it home.

When he gets there he stops at the home of a local healer, a woman named Marianne that he can remember visiting when he broke his arm as a child. He manages a knock on her door before collapsing on the step. 

The healer opens the door and looks down on him in surprise. "You were supposed to go straight to the temple once it was done," she says, helping him up. 

"Something happened to me, something I can't describe," he says as she supports him and walks him away from her home and toward a large, ornate building at the center of the village. It feels like something he should remember, but he can't place it. 

"Don't tell me you lost your blindfold," she says, shaking her head.

"Blindfold?" he asks in confusion.

"You were chosen to carry the heir of our god, T'Thargan the Unknowable. Looking upon his face causes all who see him to forget what they know of him," she says, reaching out to lay a hand on his stomach. "At least you seem to have succeeded despite your slip up."

Marianne continues to explain what has happened and the events that led to it and Ben realizes with dawning horror that he is going to have to see this through to completion. 

A crowd has gathered in the temple when he enters, everyone is excited to see the vessel that is holding their new god. Priests in red robes pull him into the center of the room and strip him of his robe, proudly showing off his swollen belly. 

He is paralyzed from fear and embarrassment as the priests wash his body and anoint him with pleasant smelling oils before making him drop to all fours to be filled once again with a huge ornate plug. It is important that his body be kept open and pliable if he is to survive the birth in several months time.

He tries to hold back his tears at the knowledge of what the future has in store for him as the villagers he has known his whole life come up to him to rub his belly and offer their congratulations, many expressing jealousy that they were not the one chosen to receive this gift.

He has to stay in the temple until this is over. Every day a crowd gathers and bestows him with gifts. He is fed the best foods and given anything he could ever ask for except for his freedom. Every week the plug lodged deep within him is replaced by one that is larger, corresponding with the growth of the monster inside him. He is assured that the rites he undertook before being brought to the cave have changed him, fixing any inefficiencies in his digestive system that would cause him to need the plug to be removed.

As the months pass his belly swells far larger than he has ever seen from any pregnant woman. Angry red marks cover the outside of his stomach and he feels as though he is going to burst with each movement from inside. At this point, even if he had help he doubts he would be mobile enough to make it far if he were to attempt an escape.

One day he wakes up in extreme pain, the likes of which he has never felt before. He feels as though he is going to be torn asunder from the inside. The entire village crowds around him to watch as he writhes in agony at the center of the temple. A priest pulls the plug free from his hole leaving him open and gaping for all to see as hands enter his passage, coating it in oils meant to help soothe and lubricate.

He is held in place as everyone takes a turn violating him in anticipation of the birth, each wanting to take part in bringing their god's heir into the world. 

Hours pass as he remains on display before he begins to feel something slide out of him from the inside. Tentacles push out of his hole and wrap around his legs, using their grip to pull their body out of his. There is a burning stretch as the torso is pulled free, just when he didn't think he could possibly stretch any further. 

This time he is careful not to look, not knowing what seeing the monster's offspring might do to him. He collapses to the floor as the last of it pulls free, feeling almost painfully empty after months of being filled past his limits.

He keeps his eyes clamped closed as he feels the creature pull away from him and a gasp erupts from the audience. He can hear people scrambling away as the creature moves toward the exit, out of the temple and down the road toward the cave that houses it's father.

He finally opens his eyes as hands lift him up to place him in the bath, scrubbing away the blood and fluids he is covered in from the birth. He will be a celebrated hero within the cult, but he can't help but feel that it wasn't worth it as he looks down at his body. His stomach is swollen and sagging and his hips have been widened significantly to make room for the creature. He doubts he will ever be the same after this.

He can't look any of the others in the eye knowing that each and every one of them participated in this. He isn't sure that he believes the claims that he was excited for this, or that he volunteered for the ceremony in which he was chosen, but at least it is over. Maybe now he can try to heal.


End file.
